SnN.01- Przeznaczone spotkanie
Siedem Cudów Świata legendarna grupa złożona z siedmiu wojowników o niespotykanej potędze, przykutych w siedem zbroi z całego świata oraz symbolami wojowników na swoich ciałach. Byli oni niezwyciężeni a ich chwała nie znała granic. Jednakże zostali oskarżeni o zabójstwo króla przez Trybunał Królestwa. Siedem Cudów Świata wściekli za wysłużenie się nimi jak marionetkami w gniewie zabili wszystkich członków Trybunału Królestwa po czym po nadzwyczajnej wojnie z Gwiezdnym Rycerstwem, rozsypali się po całym świecie. Owe wydarzenie znane jako Upadek Cudów miało miejsce 10 lat temu. Po tym wydarzeniu za każdym członkiem Siedmiu Cudów Świata został wysłany list gończy.Jednakże ktoś sprawi iż owa grupa ponownie będzie walczyć ramię w ramię. Bar pod "Dzikim Wilkiem" thumbSpeluna jak speluna, w niej pełno ludzi krzyczących, śmiejących się, pijących oraz bawiących się. Co było charakterystyczne w tym miejscu to ozdobnie wykonana tablica ogłoszeń na której wisiały listy gończe za Siedmioma Cudami Świata. Owej tablicy przyglądało się ośmioletnie dziecko. Dziecko: Tato! Tato! Co to za ludzie? Tata: To Siedem Cudów Świata. Dziecko: Co to? Klient: To taka legenda by straszyć dzieci! Inny klient: Wcale nie! Siedem Cudów Świata to zdradziecka grupa przyodziana w przeróżne zbroje! Kolejny klient: W dodatku gdy dokonali się zamachu stanu zostali wyłapani i pokonani przez Gwiezdnych Rycerzy! W tym momencie siedzący koło okna, klient odłożył swój kufel z piwem na stół po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać. Klient: O ej co cię śmieszy?! Facio przy oknie: Wybici przez Gwiezdnych Rycerzy? Naprawdę myślicie, że tak potężna grupa ludzi dała by się pokonać niedorastającym im do pięt dzieciom? Inny klient: O ej o czym ty?! Masz na to jakiś dowód?! Nikt nie widział ich od 10 lat! Facio przy oknie: Tak mam. Mianowicie te listy gończe! Gdyby naprawdę zostali pokonani, królestwo ponawiało by co roku ich listy gończe, z coraz to wyższymi nagrodami? Nagle śmiechy ustały, a wszyscy klienci pogrążyli się w myślach. thumb|left|180px W tym momencie z zaplecza wyszedł właściciel baru u którego (prócz tego że to nastolatek prowadzący bar, posiadający nienaturalny kolor włosów i oczów) wyróżniał się miecz z trzema rękojeściami. Właściciel wyszedł z kilkoma kuflami piwa, które odłożył na blat o który sam się potem oparł. Właściciel: O ej proszę mi nie straszyć klientów! Facio przy oknie: Tak, tak, ale chciałem jeszcze coś opowiedzieć o Siedmiu Cudach Świata. Klienci: Mów! Właściciel: No dobra lubię takie historyjki, a skoro klienci o to proszą, to jeżeli spodoba im się ta historia dam 30% zniżki na piwo! Klienci: Kochamy cię Młody Mistrzu! Facio przy oknie: A więc słyszeliście o Zardzewiałym Rycerzu? Właściciel: Ja nie. Facio przy oknie: Mówi się iż ostatnie miasto w którym był zostało zniszczone. Mówi się iż to duch jednego z Siedmiu Cudów Świata poszukujący pozostałej szóstki swoich towarzyszy. Gdy to powiedział drzwi do karczmy otworzyły się po czym wszedł nimi 3 metrowy osobnik, w ogromnej, zardzewiałej, skrzypiącej zbroi. Zardzewiały Rycerz: Sie...dem... Cu...dów... Świa... Klienci: Aaaaaaaaaaa! thumb|180pxGdy Rycerz opadał na ziemię, wszyscy klienci bez wyjątków pouciekali. W barze zostali więc tylko jego właściciel i mdlejący rycerz. Gdy rycerz jednak opadł na ziemię, a jego zbroja roztrzaskała się oczom właściciela ukazała się śliczna dziewczyna. W ten do baru wszedł wspólnik właściciela humanoidalny wilk, Sol. Sol: O ej Shin, co się tutaj dzieje?! I co tu robi ta dziewczyna?! Shin: Wiesz nie mamy pewności czy to na pewno dziewczyna! Sol: O czym ty mó...?! Sol zaniemówił na widok jak, Shin złapał nieprzytomną nastolatkę za piersi. Shin: Tak to jednak dziewczyna! Sol: ?! Shin: Co się tak dziwnie patrzysz? Sol: To co z nią zrobimy? Na twarzy Shina pojawił się diabelski uśmiech, po czym wziął dziewczynę na ramiona i zaniósł do łóżka na drugim piętrze w barze. Gdy już ja odłożył na łóżko i skierował się w stronę drzwi dziewczyna cichutko sobie mamrotała. Dziewczyna: Znaj...dę... Sie...dem... Cu...dów... Shin lekko się uśmiechnął po czym wrócił na parter. Następnie podszedł do tablicy z listami gończymi i sentymentalnie się na nią spojrzał. Shin: Dzisiaj też nic, co? Sol: O ej! Czemu nie wyrzucisz tej dziewczyny?! Shin: Chce ja o coś zapytać. Bar pod "Dzikim Wilkiem", Następnego dnia, Poranek thumb|left Nieznajoma dziewczyna ziewnęła głośno, podciągając się z łóżka. Dziewczyna: Dawno się tak dobrze nie wyspałam! Nie ma to jak miękkie łóżko. Swoją drogą jak ja się tu znalazłam? Nastolatka spojrzała na siebie po czym błyskawicznie zdała sobie sprawę iż jest naga. Dziewczyna: KYA!!! Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, po czym do pokoju wszedł Shin. Shin: Yo! Jak się spało? W tym momencie Shin został obalony na ziemię przez Sola. Sol: Shin nie można wchodzić tak bezczelnie do pokoju kobiety. Przepraszam za niego, ale jego brak manier w stosunku do kobiet nie zna granic. W tym momencie Shin zrzucił z siebie Sola po czym podszedł do zawstydzonej i przestraszonej dziewczyny. Shin: A więc yo! Wybacz za rozebranie cię, ale twoje ubrania były już w strzępkach jak tu przyszłaś. Tam jest łazienka, weź kąpiel. A pro po stroju, zostawiłem ci nowy w łazience. Poza tym chętnie mogę ci pomóc się pomóc umyć. Dziewczyna: Wolała bym sama. Shin: Spoko, twoja strata. Sol: Idziemy! Shin: To czekamy na dole! thumb|KirikoNastolatka wzięła długa i odprężającą kąpiel, po czym ubrała się w strój od Shina i Sola po czym błyskawicznie zbiegła do nich po schodach. Dziewczyna: Pasuje idealnie! Shin schylił się do Sola po czym powiedział mu na ucho. Shin: Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że obmacanie jej to doskonały pomysł. Sol: Weź się już przymknij! W tym momencie nieznajomej zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. Dziewczyna: Przepraszam, za moje maniery... Shin: Spoko, choć dam ci coś do jedzenia w końcu to bar. Dziewczyna: Ale ja nie mam czym zapłacić. Shin: O to się nie martw, zawsze możesz zapłacić w naturze! Dziewczyna: Eeeeee?! Shin: Hahahaha. Uspokój się przecież tylko żartuje. Sol: Właśnie. Shin: Jestem Shin, a to jest Sol. Dziewczyna: Mam na imię Kiriko. Sol: Miło poznać. Shin: Kiriko-chan, a więc my cię na karmimy, ale za to odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań, oke? Kiriko: Tak! Kiriko usiadła przy blacie, po czym Shin zaserwował jej kilka talerzy zapełnionych po brzegi jedzeniem, po czym nalał do kufla nieco mleka. Shin: Domyślam się, że nie pijesz alkoholu. Kiriko: Hay. Itadakimas! Po tym Shin oparł się o półkę i patrzył na jedzącą Kiriko. Kiriko: Dawno nie jadłam tak pysznego jedzenia. Ogólnie to dawno nie jadłam. Sol: Domyślam się. Shin: Sol posprzątaj. Sol: O ej Shin! Shin: No co przecież to twoja robota. Kiriko: Nie trzeba, posprzątam po sobie Shin: Ty mi odpowiesz na kilka pytań. Kiriko: Dobrze, a więc co chcesz wiedzieć? Shin: Po co poszukujesz Siedem Cudów Świata? Kiriko: Skąd Pan o tym wie?! Shin: Wiesz, że gadasz przez sen? Spoko nie mam zamiaru cię wydawać Gwiezdnym Rycerzom. Tylko powiedz mi po co chcesz ich znaleźć. Kiriko: Mówi się iż Siedem Cudów Świata to najokrutniejsza gildia, złożona z Siedmiu najlepszych wojowników z całego świata. Zmasakrowali królestwo dziesięć lat temu, tak mówią Gwiezdni Rycerze. Jednakże to Gwiezdni Rycerze nękają ludzi! Karzą sobie usługiwać i płacić przeogromne podatki! Uważają się za lordów! To nie Siedem Cudów Świata są złem wcielonym, to Gwiezdni Rycerze doprowadzają ludzi do łez, nienawidzę ich! Shin: Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że Siedem Cudów Świata są dobrzy skoro zmasakrowali królestwo? Kiriko: Jak byłam mała, tata zawsze mi powtarzał iż Siedem Cudów Świata to najczystsza, najszlachetniejsza i najpotężniejsza gildia jaka kiedy kol wiek istniała. Oni nigdy nie nękali nic nie winnych mieszkańców. Shin: Innymi słowem chcesz by? Kiriko: By Siedem Cudów Świata obaliło obecny Trybunał Królestwa z dwoma Liderami Gwiezdnych Rycerzy na czele. Shin: Przecież mówi się iż wszyscy zginęli. Kiriko: Tak potężni ludzie nie mogli by! Shin: A co z determinacją? Kiriko: Hmmmm? Shin: Wiesz, mówi się iż Siedem Cudów Świata są bezwzględni. Więc jeżeli nawet ich odnajdziesz to wciąż pozostaje ci przekonanie ich do swoich racji, innymi słowom musisz pokazać jak wielka jest twoja determinacja. Załóżmy, że jestem członkiem Siedmiu Cudów Świata, jak mi udowodnisz swoją determinację. Kiriko, bez wahania sięgnęła po sztylet, który był częścią jej stroju, po czym położyła swoją dłoń na blacie i zamachnęła się nożem. Nóż jednak nie przebił się przez jej rękę, tylko przez rękę Shina, który osłonił dziewczynę przed samookaleczeniem. Kiriko: Czemu?! Przepraszam! Panie Sol poda mi pan jakiś bandaż?! Shin: Nie trzeba, hahahahahahaha! Kiriko: Coś się stało? Shin: Taka determinacja jest wystarczająca. Wtedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Sol: Ha? thumb|left|180pxFacio za drzwiami: Otwierać! Jestem Gordon! Jestem Gwiezdnym Rycerzem rangi Kryształowej. W imię dumy królestwa nakazuje otworzyć właścicielowi drzwi! Dostaliśmy doniesienie iż osoba plugawo wyznająca imię Siedmiu Cudów Świata jest w tym nielegalnie postawionym przybytku! Shin uchylił drzwi po czym wyszedł na przeciw Gwiezdnego Rycerza i jego oddziału. Shin: Zamknięte! Proszę przyjść w godzinach otwarcia! Gordon: Jak już mówiłem ten przybytek jest postawiony nielegalnie, wydaj nam Rdzawego Rycerza, a wydam ci koncesję na prowadzenie baru. Shin: Ble! Gordon: SPRZECIWIASZ SIĘ WYSŁANNIKOWI NAJCZYSTSZEGO PRAWA?! Shin: W tym barze, moje słowo jest prawem! Gordon: Próbujesz sprzeciwić się woli twoich władców?! Shin: Sam jestem swoim władcom! Gordon: Ty mała gnido! Gordon zamachnął się swoją wielka opancerzoną pięścią w Shina. Czerwonowłosy jednak złapał pięść swojego wroga po czym ją ścisnął roztrzaskując jednocześnie jego ręczne opancerzenie na kawałki. Jednakże w tym momencie tylnymi drzwiami z baru wybiegła Kiriko. Podwładny Gordona: Szefie, nieznana osoba uciekła tylnymi drzwiami. Shin: Gordon: Za nią, być może to sobą która była w zbroi! A z tobą marny karczmarzynu policzę się później! Gordon i jego oddział ruszył w las za dziewczyną. Shin: Serio? Sol! Sol: Czego?! Shin: Odpalaj Tryb Podróży i za pół godziny spotykamy się przy Górze Hakobe! Sol: Zawsze sie mną wysługuje, dobrze leć! Kiriko uciekała przez las z całych siły w nogach. Gordon w połowie drogi zatrzymał się po czym chwycił za swój ogromny miecz po czym zamachnął się z całej siły. Gordon: Proste Cięcie! Gordon machnął swoim mieczem po czym ściął wszystkie drzewa do pnia jednym machnięciem ostrza. Podwładny Gordona: Gdzie ta dziewczyna? Nim cięcie energii uderzyło w Kiriko, została ona złapana przez Shina po czym błyskawicznie oboje znaleźli się na ziemi. Shina: Czemu uciekłaś? Kiriko: Szukają mnie, nie was! Shina: Co za różnica? thumb|180pxKiriko: Bo ja, nigdy nie podróżowałam! A kiedy przyszło co do czego przykułam tą zardzewiałą zbroję i ruszyłam w podróż. Nie mam nikogo na kim mogłabym się oprzeć, Siedem Cudów Świata było moją ostatnią nadzieją. Nikt mi nie pomógł w tej podróży, a jak przyszłam do waszego baru wtedy Pan i Pan Sol się mną zaopiekowaliście chociaż nawet nie znaliście mojego imienia! Nie chce by prze zemnie coś się wam stało! Jestem taka słaba, że nie potrafię nic! Shin: Nigdy nie należy porzucać swoich poglądów bo to one nas kształtują, one dają nam moc. Jeżeli brakuje ci mocy... użyczę ci swojej! Shin wstał z dziewczyny po czym podwinął prawy rękaw swojej bluzy. Na jego ręku widniał czerwony tatuaż. Kiriko: Czerwony samuraj?! thumb|left|Shinnosuke, Ognisty Cud WzmocnieniaShin: Wybacz mi moje maniery, ale nie przedstawiłem ci się na początku właściwie. Jestem Shinnosuke, Ognisty Cud Wzmocnienia! Kiriko: Shinnosuke... Kapitan Siedmiu Cudów Świata?! Shinnosuke: Aye! W tym momencie do Shinnosuke i Kiriko zbliżył się Gordon i jego oddział. Gordon: Siedem Cudów Świata to upadła legenda! Oddział brać go! Żaden z jego podwładnych jednakże nie ruszył, bali się człowieka, który jako jedyny był w stanie zapanować nad pozostałą szóstą najpotężniejszych ludzi w królestwie. Gordon: Ten kto go do mnie przyprowadzi zostanie moim Gwiezdnym Uczniem! Podwładny 1: Zostanie Gwiezdnym Uczniem to 1 etap do zostania Gwiezdnym Rycerzem! Podwładny 2: Właśnie! A poza tym to szczeniak i wo gule nie przypomina tego z plakatów!thumb|180px W tym momencie jeden z nich wyjął list gończy i przyjrzał się mu. Podwładny 3: A nawet jeśli to on to i tak najpotężniejsi byli oni 10 lat temu! Teraz królestwo jest niepokonane i takie podrzędne śmiecie nie mają z nami żadnych szans! Shinnosuke: Nazwaliście mój oddział podrzędnymi śmieciami?! Teraz to na serio mnie wkurzyliście! Podwładni: Na niego! Wszyscy podwładni Gordona (około 30 ludzi) rzucili się na Shinnosuke. Kapitan Siedmiu Cudów Świata tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym sięgnął po swój miecz. Oddział Gordona w tym momencie zatrzymał się, a Shinnosuke wyciągnął swoją broń. O dziwo co się okazało był to złamany miecz, a właściwie rękojeść z trzema uchwytami połączonych stalową zastawką, oraz kawałkiem ostrza. Podwładni: Hahahhahaa! Z czymś takim on nie ma z nami szans. Shinnosuke: Jesteście zbyt pochopni... Oddział Gordona w końcu zaatakował Shinnosuke, ten jednak przywalił w dwóch pierwszych przeciwników z sierpowego, po czym ustał na rękach i kopnął podwładnych chcących zaatakować go od tyłu. W momencie gdy znowu stanął na nogi i zaatakował go podwładny o dużej posturze, Shinnosuke zapalił swoją pięść po czym uderzył w "mięśniaka" z całej siły. Shinnosuke: Prosty Sierpowy! Po tym Shinnosuke, podwładni Gordona, otoczyli Shinnosukego z dość dużej odległości, ale Ognisty Cud Wzmocnienia, pokrył całe swoje ciało, płomieniami. Shinnosuke: Ale się napaliłem! No dalej atakujcie mnie wszyscy na raz! thumb|left|Smocze Wzmocnienie W tym uniwersum energią kryjącą się w każdej żywej istocie jak i otoczeniu jest Ether. Osoby, które nauczyły się przekształcać Ether wewnątrz siebie oraz łączyć go z Etherem pochodzącym z otoczenia, natury są w stanie władać Mocą. Moc to zdolność panowania nad żywiołami, zmieniania właściwości swojego ciała itp. Nie wszyscy jednakże mogą opanować moc gdyż do tego potrzebne są lata treningu. Innym rodzajem mocy jest Zapomniana Moc czyli moc, która jest niesamowicie potężna, przewyższa inne moce oraz przed wiekami była niesamowicie rozpowszechniona, ale w obecnych czasach istnieje zaledwie kilku jej użytkowników. Shinnosuke włada Zapomnianą Mocą, Smocze Wzmocnienie. Owa moc pozwala pozwala na przemianę swojego eteru w niszczycielski ogień zdolny spalić i skruszyć wszystko oraz wzmacnianie i wydobywanie prawdziwych umiejętności fizycznych użytkownika. Oddział Gordona ponownie rzucił się na nastolatka. Ten jednak obrócił się o 380 stopni tworząc niewielkie tornado ognia, które odepchnęło wszystkich, którzy go zaatakowali. W tym momencie Gordon stracił swoją cierpliwość, wyjął swój miecz i ruszył w stronę Shinnosuke. Gordon: Żaden przestępca nie ugnie się pod Idealnym Prawem Gwiezdnych Rycrzy i pod moją mocą Cięcie! Shinnosuke: Ta ta ta, czaje jesteś najpotężniejszy itp. Gordon: Bliskie Cięcie! Gordon zamachnął się mieczem, który pokrył się energią na Shinnosuke po czym w niego uderzył. Shinnosuke jednakże zatrzymał uderzenie gołą ręką. Shinnosuke: O 100 lat za słabo. W tym momencie złamane ostrze Shinnosuke idealnie leciało na niego. Shinnosuke chwycił je lewa ręką, po czym odbił o miecz Gordona. Shinnosuke: Pełno-kontaktowa Eksplozja! thumb|180px Ostrze Gordona pękło a jego otoczyły płomienie, które wysłały go wysoko w górę roztrzaskując jego zbroję na kawałki. Gdy już nieco zwęglony Gordon opadł na ziemię Shinnosuke przemówił. Shinnosuke: Jeżeli jeszcze raz wejdziesz mi w zbroję, to płomienie nie zatrzymają się tylko na roztrzaskaniu zbroi! Wynocha stąd! Gordon i jego odział: TAK JEST! Shinnosuke w zrucił się w stronę Kiriko. Kiriko: Shinnosuke-san, proszę użycz mi... Shinnosuke: Widziałem twoją determinację dla tego pomogę ci, ale uprzedzam cię wszyscy członkowie Siedmiu Cudów Świata władają Zapomnianą Mocą i poza tym wszyscy jesteśmy nieobliczalni. Więc czy nadal chcesz prosić nas o pomoc. Kiriko twierdząca pomachała głową, po czym Shinnosuke odetchnął jej usta. W tym momencie nadszedł Bar pod "Dzikim Wilkiem" na grzbiecie wielkiego chodzącego słonecznika. Kirko: Że jak?! Shinnosuke: To jeden z specjalnych typów słoneczników, które niegdyś porastały królestwo. Dostałem je od króla. Kiriko: Tak dawno ich nie widziałam! Sol: Shin! Wszystko gotowe! Shinnosuke: A więc chodź razem z nami, na poszukiwania pozostałej 6 z Siedmiu Cudów Świata! : Ciąg dalszy w: SnN.02- Miecz w skale Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria SnN